


Broken

by Underling



Series: Split Prompts [3]
Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Cutting, F/M, Pain, prompt, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underling/pseuds/Underling
Summary: Prompt :Casey is dating them (specifically Kevin but they all care for her) her uncle sees her one day and stuff and she has a breakdown when she’s back at her apartment. She doesn’t realize Kevin came to surprise her. Dennis shows up and she’s cutting. He freaks out and tries to stop her. And she cries and stuff.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a triggering prompt. I actually had to stop a few times and take a break to clear my mind.  
> Please be wary as you go into this one. Please.

Casey had been dating Kevin for nearly a year. And dating Kevin meant she was also dating all the other alters that came with him. “We’re a package deal,” Kevin had said the night he told her. “I understand if you want to leave. But I really hope you won’t.”

It had taken a few weeks to really get used to the idea of it. A few weeks to get used to the fact that she wouldn’t always wake up next to the man she’d fallen asleep with. That sometimes when she walked into his apartment it wouldn’t be Kevin she was greeted with.

After she got used to it, it really seemed like she was dating them all. Kevin got jealous at times, especially when Barry would kiss her while she was focused on something. When Dennis was in the light, he tended to stay away from her, something Kevin had admitted he’d had a part in. “Dennis is… he’s another person entirely. I don’t want him to try and steal you from me,” he’d told her. 

Casey had smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “You know that could never happen,” she had whispered. “I love your alters, but you’ll always be mine.”

One night, there’d been a spur of break-ins in her building. She’d texted Kevin, asking if he would come to her apartment for the night. She was honestly terrified. All the break-ins had been the apartments of young girls that lived alone.

Kevin had a key to her door, but the person who showed up twenty minutes later knocked. Casey had frowned, walking from her living room space to the door. Looking through the peephole, she saw Kevin. But it wasn’t quite him.

She opened the door cautiously, face to face with Dennis. His scowl seemingly permanent on his lips. His eyebrows pulled together like he didn’t approve of something he’d seen.

“Dennis,” Casey greeted, stepping aside to let him come in. 

Dennis nodded as he walked stiffly past her, going to the kitchen and sitting down in one of the chairs. “Casey.”

Casey followed behind him, confusing evident on her face as she walked. “What are you…?” she trailed off, standing a few feet away from him. Hovering. 

Dennis looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. “You texted and said you were scared about the break-ins,” he said, as if that answered everything.

Casey nodded, thinking about it for a moment. It would have made sense to her if he’d be in the light at Kevin’s apartment, but she didn’t understand why he was here. 

It struck her a few moments later, after Dennis had turned away and pulled his phone out. He may not spend much time around her, but he knew that she was special to Kevin. She was going to be a constant object in their life now. He was here to protect her. Even if she didn’t need actually protection, he knew she needed to feel protected. And he was here to do that.

“ _He’s like our bodyguard_ ,” Kevin had told her one day. “ _Even over small things. Like confrontation. He comes out to protect us. He protects the people he cares about._ ”

Kevin had added later that, even if he didn’t show it much, Dennis did care for her. 

Casey smiled at Dennis’s back, nodding to herself as she went and sat on the couch.

…

Casey’s car had broken down a few days earlier. Kevin had offered her money to get it fixed, but Casey refused. Telling him that she didn’t want to take his money, she would pay for it to be fixed when she could afford it. 

She and Kevin had argued about it for almost an hour until Casey had simply given up and walked out of his apartment. Her plan was to walk to her own building. It was only a few blocks away. 

She’d grown worried when she heard heavy footsteps behind her, flinching when a hand landed on her shoulder. 

She took a deep breath, turning, hands ready to fight if she needed to. But she found Dennis standing next to her. He didn’t look annoyed, but he did look somewhat upset. “You can’t walk by yourself at night,” he had told her.

They were silent for the rest of the night. 

Later, Kevin had come back to the light and apologized. And Casey had apologized as well. They made up for the rest of the night.

…

The following day was bad. Horrible, really. 

Kevin had left for work early. He’d kissed her awake, telling her he’d be back after his shift. To enjoy her day at work.

Casey got up and took a shower, getting dressed in her uniform. Not so much a uniform, actually. She worked at a library and they had a strict dress code. Today, she’d put on a nice red blouse and a dark blue, nearly black, skirt that fell to her mid-thigh. A pair of black pantyhose underneath. Black ‘professional’ heels on her feet. 

It was cold outside and Casey donned a long tan suede trenchcoat, forgoing tying it. She grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs, wincing as the chilled wind hit her face. 

Work was just as slow as it always was. With online shopping and tools for people to read online, she rarely had anyone come into the library. Aside from older people and some young kids who - by the grace of God - hadn’t been exposed to the internet yet. 

They only ever had two people working at a time. One person essentially playing secretary and - the common term - librarian. The other worker typically stocked the shelves throughout the day. Casey preferred stocking shelves, at least her mind had to work some, but she’d lost the game of rock, paper, scissors they always played and was now stuck behind the desk.

Casey stared at the clock as time ticked on. Every minute lasted an hour. 

There was a figure outside the library, hanging around on the steps. The dark outline of them freaked Casey out, but she ignored it. Often times, homeless people would hang by the door, relishing in the warm air that came out every time someone opened the door. 

Finally, the clock struck five. Her shift was over. She waved to her coworker that was relieving her, grabbing her coat and purse and all but dancing out the doors.

By this time, the dark figure had disappeared. No one was waiting for her, but she took her pepper spray out of her purse and held it tightly in her hand just in case. 

She knew a shortcut to her apartment. It was through a deserted alleyway, Dennis warned her against it when Kevin had let it slip to the alter. 

The chill in the air was far more pronounced now, Casey pulled her coat closer to her, swiping a lock of hair out of her eyes. 

She didn’t hear the footsteps coming up behind her. Didn’t hear the heavy breathing until it was too late.

Until she was thrown up against a wall, head bouncing off the brick there. She let out a squeak of fear, eyes squeezing shut in pain.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find you,” a hand was around her throat as alcohol-scented breath washed over her face. Her eyes snapped open, trying to bring her hand up to spray the man. 

A large hand took both of hers around the wrists, holding them against herself. 

Her uncle was standing over her. 

Casey’s heart dropped.

For nearly a year she’d been able to avoid him. She had left as soon as she turned eighteen, running away and getting an apartment. She got a job. She was doing so _good_.

She tried to speak, but he was cutting off her airway. The only sounds she was able to make were choked out gasps.

“You think you can just run from me?” her uncle growled, grip tightening around her throat. She felt the pepper spray fall from her hand. “I cared for you. I took care of you and got you whatever you needed. I should have just thrown you out on the streets.”

Casey’s vision was becoming blurry, she blinked quickly a few times. “I loved you and this is what you do? You leave? You shack up with an older man?”

 _Kevin_ , his name flooded her brain. He knew about Kevin. 

“He’s just going to get you pregnant,” Uncle John was continuing. “He doesn’t care about you. You’re just a good fuck to him. That’s all. Your daddy would be rolling in his grave if he saw you now.”

He brought her forward slightly, slamming her head against the wall again. Casey practically saw stars. 

“ _This_ ,” she felt his hand underneath her skirt, she didn’t know when he’d let go of her hands. “This is _mine_. And it’s never going to stop being mine,” she felt him pull down her tights, shoving his fingers up her. Casey choked back a sob. 

She couldn’t get her hands to work. Couldn’t get herself to fight back. Her vision was going black. She was going to pass out if he didn’t let her go.

“Don’t forget it,” her uncle snarled in her ear, dropping his grip on her. 

Casey felt herself fall to the ground as his footsteps retreated. 

…

Casey laid there for a few minutes, ensuring he wasn’t going to come back for her. When she was sure, she stood on shaky legs, rubbing at her throat. She hoped there wasn’t a bruise. She pulled her tights back up, blinking away her tears.

The walk back to her apartment, she grew numb to the cold. The cold wasn’t bad anymore. It let her feel something other than her uncle. 

When she got to her apartment, she didn’t see Kevin’s car in the parking lot. She walked blindly into the elevator, riding it silently up to her floor. Her hands were shaking as she unlocked her door.

Kevin was making dinner. She blinked at him as she walked in, taking in the smile on his face. “Casey!” he said excitedly, coming over to her and kissing her forehead. When he pulled back, a worried look crossed his face. “Casey? What happened?”

She knew she must look a mess. The small amount of makeup on her face was no doubt smeared. Tear tracks down her cheeks. 

She took a step away from him, staring blankly past him, almost through him. “I need a shower,” she whispered, walking past him. 

Casey could feel Kevin’s eyes on her as she walked to the bathroom, could hear the intake of breath when she stumbled. He was leaving her alone, only because he knew that’s what she wanted. He didn’t want to upset her. 

…

Kevin wanted to surprise Casey. He’d gotten off work early and immediately raced to her apartment, quickly setting to work making dinner.

When she’d walked through the doors, he knew immediately something was wrong. Her face was covered in tears, there was a dark mark over her throat. Something had happened.

Her face was dangerously vacant. He’d only seen that look on her face once, after a horribly bad nightmare. She’d been in her own mind for over a day.

She’d brushed past him and said she needed to shower. Kevin let her go, hoping that a shower would help her. She stumbled over her heels and he sucked in a deep breath, taking a step towards her, but she disappeared into the bathroom. 

He heard the door lock. She never locked it.

…

Casey stood under steaming hot water. Wishing, hoping, pleading that it would wash her sins away. That it would clear her of her uncle’s touch. 

Her legs gave out and she fell to the floor of the shower, wrapping her arms around her legs, letting herself cry again.

There was a razor on the counter. Through bleary eyes, she grabbed it, slicing her fingers as she pulled a blade out.

She looked at it through the steam of the shower, seeing the way the light glinted off it. 

She hadn’t done this in so long. She was doing so _good_. 

She let out a small scream as the blade cut into her skin on her wrist.

…

Kevin heard a noise as Casey fell to the ground. He’d gone to the outside of the bathroom, listening closely. She was crying, Kevin was afraid of barging in.

And then she’d screamed. 

He knocked. “Casey?” no response. “Casey? What happened? Are you okay?” his voice was becoming frantic. “Casey!”

Still no answer. His heart began hammering in his chest. He was terrified. 

_Let me_ , he recognized Dennis’s voice inside his head. He always came out when Kevin was afraid. Kevin didn’t stop him when he made his way into the light. 

…

Casey watched the way the blood poured out of her cut on her wrist. The pain grounded her, helping her to focus on something other than what had happened to her. 

She could hear Kevin frantically knocking on the door. She tried to answer, she did, but no words would come out. 

The blood mixed with the water as it circled the drain.

...

Dennis tried to decide his best move.

He tried the doorknob, already knowing it was locked. 

Casey’s breath was coming out in spurts, Dennis could hear it through the door. Kevin had been petrified, worried. It was rubbing off on Dennis. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Casey, he did. He cared for her. But he was afraid he was going to hurt her and she would leave. He couldn’t do that to Kevin.

He took a step back and ran forward, using his shoulder to hit the door. It barely moved.

Dennis took a deep breath, thankful that Kevin had left their - _dirty_ \- work shoes on. He kicked, hitting the door right next to the doorknob. It swung open.

Casey was leaning back against the wall of the shower. She was paler than she ever had been. Dennis could see the blood flowing from her wrists, a bloody razor blade next to her. 

He was moving without a second thought, ignoring the fact that she was naked, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her, Casey blinked heavily up at him, tears in her eyes. “It’s okay,” Dennis whispered. “It’s okay,” because it was going to be okay. It _had_ to be okay.

He grabbed two washcloths and wrapped each around one wrist, gathering her in his arms and carrying her out of the bathroom. He could hear Kevin crying in anguish in his mind. He wished he would stop looking.

Dennis laid her carefully on the bed, watching as her hair began soaking the pillows beneath her. 

He ran from the room, thankful Kevin had convinced her to get a large first aid kit, grabbing out the bandage wraps and a pair of scissors. He rushed back, fear taking hold when he saw her eyes were closed. “Casey,” he said quickly, running to her side and cupping her cheek. He saw her eyelids flutter.

“‘M sorry,” she mumbled, voice slurred. 

Dennis shook his head, brushing her hair back. “No,” he whispered. “Just stay with me.”

He unwrapped one arm, thankful to see the bleeding had stopped. It wasn’t terribly deep, but she’d bled so much. He was sure it had done the job she’d wanted it to.

Carefully, as careful as he could, he wrapped both wrists, ensuring Casey stayed awake, or quasi awake. 

When he finished, her hair had dried some. He left her side to go grab a pair of Kevin’s clothes that he kept there, sweats and a sweatshirt. He tried not to look at her body as he dressed her.

When she was clothed again, he let Kevin come back to the light.

…

Kevin let out a sob as he saw Casey laying in the bed, gently pulling her into his arms. “Casey,” he whispered, trying to ignore how broken his voice sounded.

Her eyelids fluttered as she looked up at him. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, her voice heavy with tears that were gathering in her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Kevin shook his head, holding her close. “No,” he whispered. “Don’t be sorry. Just… what happened, Casey?” he asked quietly. “What happened?”

Casey sobbed into his chest, chest heaving. “My uncle found me,” she choked out. “He found me and he- he,” she broke off, another sob wracking its way through her body. “He was choking me and he- he touched me. I’m so sorry.”

Kevin felt his heart drop, but knew she needed him. He couldn’t break down now. She needed him. It was then he realized what those dark marks on her throat had been. A wave of anger flowed through him. He didn’t know if it was from him or Dennis. 

“I’ve got you,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head. “I’ve got you, Casey. You’re safe. I’ve got you. I love you.”

He laid down with her, careful not to disturb her wrists. Casey curled into him, still crying, holding on tightly to his shirt. “I’m sorry,” she whispered again. Kevin shook his head, rubbing soft circles into her back. 

“I love you,” she whispered after a few moments, voice heavy now with sleep. 

Kevin didn’t cry until he was certain that she was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on Tumblr or Email  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/underaspark  
> underling.1313@gmail.com


End file.
